What If?
by GSRLOVES
Summary: What if Grissom had said yes when Sara asked him to dinner? Post 3x22


**A smut filled one shot with some cursing, not really but i tried something new with my smut writing. i hope you all like it.  
Enjoy:**

"Would you like to have dinner with me?"  
The words spilled out of her mouth, quickly, but made him stop in his tracks.

"No," he said extending the syllables.

In his mind he was screaming do it! Go out with her this once! But he knew better than to mess with her.

"Why not? Let's have dinner, let's see what happens."

"Sara," he paused collecting himself, "I don't know what to do about this."  
"I do," this time she stopped. "You know, by the time you figure it out, it really could be too late."  
He stood there, with no words. She started off but he grabbed her hand.

"You know what, you're right. Let's go to dinner, this one time. Sara, I don't wanna get your hopes up."  
"I don't wanna get your hopes up, Gilbert Grissom."

"Sara, don't push it.

She smiled her toothy smile and they walked out of the building.

"So, were are we gonna go Miss. Sidle?"  
"Gi… Grissom, I think you should choose."  
"How about we get some take out and head back to my place. Is that okay with you?"  
"Fine by me, as long as they have something vegetarian."  
"I know just where to go then."  
She looked at him, her confusion on her face.

"You know Sara," he stopped as the car slowed, "I've been in love with you since we met."  
"I know that, and I have been too."  
"Sara, I love you. But we can't, do this. There can't be an us as long as I'm supervisor."  
"But why would we have to tell anyone? I'd like to keep you all to my self."  
"Would you really risk it like that Sar?"  
"Of course Gil."

"Okay, I'll give you a chance, but."  
"But what?"  
"But don't think this is about us, its about you. We need you here. If that means."  
"Just shut up."  
"Whoa."

The car stopped at a stop light and Sara leaned over the center consul and kissed Grissom.

"Sa. Sara."  
"Shh," she said kissing him again. They kissed for another minute before a car horn blasting behind them telling the to move.

"Sara, that was. Amazing."  
"Your not too bad, a bit rusty. You know, since California."  
"Hey, I thought we had an agreement."  
"We never said we couldn't talk to each other about it. Grissom…"  
"Sara, I told you could call me Gil when we first met."  
"Gil, I wanna go back to the way we were back in California. Let me prove to you, tonight and tonight only if its all you want, that I truly truly do still love you."

"And how can you do that?"  
"The same way you showed me that you loved me back in Cali. Gil, please. Please let me show you this."

The car had stopped and Grissom had leaned in and kissed her again.

"I think you're right. I am a bit rusty at kissing, and maybe at some other things too.""  
"Oh, I can fix that. We can order Chinese later."

Grissom opened his car door and ran over to Saras. He opened it up and lifted her around his waist, kissing her. As they walked to the door, Grissom kept kissing her. When they finally got into the house they undressed each other and Grissom pushed Sara onto the couch.

"Hey, I thought I was supposed to be showing you how much I love you."  
"You will, after I show you how much I love you."  
He slid into her hard and she moaned a loud, thirsty, moan as he quickly started to thrust into her.

"Oh god Gil! I. I forgot how big you are!"  
he thrusted harder and harder into her as she spoke.

"Oh god!"

She couldn't hold on much longer, she brought her face to his neck and moaned another loud thirsty moan, making him thrust harder than he had ever done to her before. Before long she had been sent into oblivion.

"Oh my god, that was amazing."  
"You wanna move this into the…"  
Before he could finish his sentence, Sara was on top of him kissing his lips.

"Let's, keep the party in here for now," she said pushing him down onto the couch.

Before he could say anything, her mouth had been sent over his erection and was sucking hard. Trying to control him self, he gripped her hair in his hands. He moaned what to Sara sounded more like a growl. She quickened her pace, making him thrust uncontrollably into her mouth. She looked up at him with her big brown eyes, and with one last long suck, he released all he had into her mouth. After she had swallowed all of him, she kissed her way back up his body until she was at his lips. Not caring to think about where her mouth just now was he kissed her until she slid him back into her.

"Sara."  
"No Gil, its my turn to show you how much I love you."

As she swiveled her hips around on his erection, she let out a long, loud, thirsty moan, making him thrust into her as hard as he could.

"Oh Gilbert! Oh god Gilbert!"  
The faster she moved and bounced, the more he thrusted and the more he thrusted the more she would scream his name. With one final thrust into her, she's sent into her second oblivion and as she falls into Grissoms arms, she smiles. Five minutes later, she awakens.

"That must have been good, if you had such a…"  
"Don't even say it, I was rusty as hell until tonight too."  
"Well, I think we can say that we are now a couple."  
"What, really?"  
"Yeah, that was amazing. The look of you with your."  
"Stop," she said with her cheeks becoming a bit rosy.

"It was the most erotic thing."  
"This coming from the man who pounded me."

"That coming from the woman who was screaming my name the whole time."  
"Hey, that's what we're supposed to do. Especially when its as good as that."

"Oh, I think I have something you might like."  
"What?"  
"Stay here, its in my bed room."  
"Okay, Gil you're kinda freakin' me out here."  
Grissom got up and walked into his bed room, Sara eyeing his ass the whole time. When he came back out, he had a robe on and another in his hand.

"For you, my butterfly."  
"So, I'm your butterfly now?"  
"And I am your bug man."

Sara took the silk butterfly robe and put it on.

"Amazing."  
"Shut up."  
The rest of their night continued with the promised Chinese food and sleeping in each others arms.

**Please let me know what you thought by leaving a review.**


End file.
